El erizo y la ardilla
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: Sally Acor llega a Station Square pensando que su vida podría cambiar, y lo hace al conocer a un erizo azul, pronto encontrara grandes amistades y enemistades, momentos de pasión y sufrimiento, así como el erizo descubrirá un oscuro pasado oculto en la bella ardilla. Sonally. No se aceptan los fan de sonamy ofensivos.
1. Station Square

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic the hedgehog y hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de Sonic The Hedgehog, pero no será uno de horror como siempre estoy acostumbrado a escribir, también les advierto que este fic contendrá Sonally, asi que si son fans de Sonamy intolerantes, manteneros alejados de este fic.**

**Bien sin más que decir, comencemos.**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene Lemon**

**Capitulo 1: Station Square**

El tren arribo a la estación de Station Square a las 5 de la mañana de ese lunes. Sally despertó de su extraño sueño desconcertada, por un momento no supo donde estaba, luego recordó por que iba en el tren. Se había mudado a Station Square por la posibilidad de encontrar un futuro mejor para su vida. En Mobotropolis no le había ido también y tuvo que huir de su departamento por ciertas deudas con su casera. Tampoco podía regresar a Green Hill, su lugar de nacimiento, pues tenía conflictos con su madre, aunque no recordaba mucho, y no le gustaba recordar, todo ese asunto. Station Square podría ser lo que cambiaria definitivamente su vida a un rumbo mejor. Aunque se recordó que no sería fácil, pues aun no tenía un lugar donde establecerse, ni trabajo. Sally nunca había terminado la secundaria, así que las probabilidades de empleo profesional eran escasas.

Dejo de pensar en eso. Tomo su maleta, un mapa de la ciudad que llevaba consigo y se preparo para bajar del tren en cuanto este se detuviera.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba en esos instantes sentada en un pequeño banco de madera en el parque, mirando un mapa de la ciudad.

Estuvo buscando por 3 horas un lugar temporal para vivir, con el poco dinero que tenia, podía permitirse un departamento pequeño, pero desafortunadamente todos los lugares estaban ocupados. A ella no le quedaban muchas alternativas, las únicas dos opciones eran, o tener que dormir en la calle esa noche, arriesgándose a muchos peligros, o yendo directamente al Sweet Bee's House, un burdel que según su lema, estaba abierto las 24 horas del día para toda aquella chica que necesitara una vivienda, aunque eso significara que tuviera que prostituirse a cambio de su estadía.

Sally se imagino a ella un momento, vestida con ropa incitadora y sexual, bailando en una pista para un grupo de hombres de entre los cuales uno pagaría su sueldo de trabajo para un baile privado y otro posiblemente más rico pagaría más por un momento a solas en su habitación.

Ella se borro la idea de la cabeza, sintiéndola incomoda. Ella no era virgen, había tenido sexo con un muchacho en la secundaria, y eso había causado que poco después abandonara la escuela y se pusiera a trabajar, no porque se haya embarazado, sino porque su madre al enterarse, le llego la idea de que ella ya era una "adulta" y por ende debía ganarse la vida.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo más alternativas-se dijo para sí misma y se levanto para ir al Sweet Bee's House, pero una voz detrás de ella la detuvo.

-si piensas ir al Sweet Bee's, debo decirte que ya está lleno-dijo la voz, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, para voltearse a ver rápidamente quien lo había dicho. Era un erizo azul, parecía tener 22 años, mientras ella era de 19, era un erizo apuesto.

-lamento haberte asustado-dijo el-soy Sonic The Hedgehog, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-Sally Acorn

-un gusto conocerte Sally, bienvenida a Station Square, la ciudad más entretenida de toda Mobius –sonrió-esta ciudad lo tiene casi todo, buenas playas, chicas guapas-dijo mirando especialmente a la ardilla, la cual se sonrojo-¿tienes dónde hospedarte?

-desafortunadamente no.

-vaya que problema, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que se cómo solucionarlo, normalmente no hago esto, pero, no te apetecería pasar un tiempo en mi casa, hasta que mejore tu situación. Tranquila, prometo que no te cobrare ni te pediré que hagas algo pervertido por mí.

-eh, bueno, no sé, yo…

-anda insisto, no quiero que pases la noche en las calles, eres demasiado hermosa y un poco ingenua, sin ofender-Sally no se ofendió, ella misma sabia que en ocasiones era una tonta-y eso te puede exponer a muchos peligros.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.

El erizo ayudo a cargar la maleta de la ardilla y la llevo hasta un coche lujoso estacionado en frente de una licorería, ella vio que él había comprado una botella de champagne.

-¿vas a celebrar algo hoy?

-no, solo me gusto tomar una de estas cada viernes por la noche.

La eriza no dijo nada más y subió al vehículo, en el lado del copiloto, Sonic puso en marcha el carro.

-ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino a la casa del erizo, Sonic estaba concentrado en el camino, y Sally pensaba en el sueño que había tenido poco antes de llegar. No recordaba mucho del sueño, pero si algunos detalles pequeños, pero que hacían temblar a la ardilla de solo pensarlos. En uno de esos, ella estaba desnuda, cubierta totalmente de semen, mientras voces masculinas se oían a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie más, y no distinguía que decían. Además de fondo se escuchaban otras voces, una de una mujer y un hombre adulto, riéndose al parecer; y otra de una adolescente, que estaba gritando o llorando.

Intento olvidarse de todo eso, y a medida que iban acercándose a la casa de Sonic, ella pregunto:

¿Esa es tu casa?-frente a ellos se alzaba una gran mansión en la colina de Station Square

-sip-contesto el-lo gana gracias a mi empleo

-¿y de que trabajas?

-tengo una empresa de videojuegos, específicamente una de juegos eroge*

**(N/A: EROGE es un género de juego japonés que consiste en juegos eróticos)**

Sonic esperaba que ella se sorprendiera de eso y le preguntara con todo tímido, "¿haces juegos eróticos?" pero Sally no hizo eso, al contrario solo sonrió y dijo:

-recuerdo la primera vez que jugué a uno de esos, todo fue por simple curiosidad, creí que terminaría asqueada pero al final termino siendo de mis géneros favoritos, nunca eh sido una chica normal.

Sonic sonrió, le empezaba a agradar esta chica.

Entraron en la mansión, era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Otra cosa sorprendente es que Sonic estaba solo en la mansión, no había servidumbre ni nada, el cocinaba y limpiaba todo.

-¿no es difícil limpiar toda la casa con lo grande que es?

-no, si uno es ingenioso sabe crear métodos que faciliten todo.

Llevo su equipaje a uno de los cuartos que había, dejando la maleta en la cama.

-puedes ordenar tus cosas y bañarte si quieres, siéntete como en tu casa.

-gracias, Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

Sally bajo después de bañarse, estaba usando un camisón de dormir que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, eran ya como la de la tarde. Busco a Sonic, pero no lo encontró, en cambio hayo una nota en la cocina que decía:

"_Fui al trabajo, sírvete lo que quieras del refrigerador, vuelvo a eso de las 8:30"_

_Sonic_

Sally camino hacia el refrigerador y saco de ahí lo que se le antojaba cenar, saco una hamburguesa con doble queso, unas papas fritas, y una lata de cerveza. Dejo la cena en la mesa de la sala, y subió arriba, luego regreso y tomo el cenicero, en sus manos tenía un paquete de cigarrillos.

Se comió la hamburguesa y las papas, luego se tomo entera la cerveza y encendió uno de los cigarros, mientras veía la tele, justamente en el canal de pornografía. Inconscientemente, mientras en una de sus manos tenía el cigarro, la otra libre la bajo hasta la entrepierna, y empezó a masturbarse mientras veía la película erótica que pasaban.

Al poco rato no se dio cuenta del sonido de un auto llegando, tampoco se percato de unos pasos afuera ni el sonido de unas llaves al ser introducida, tampoco oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

0-0-0-0-0

Había tenido otra discusión con Amy, su secretaria, parecía que la eriza no quería entender que su noviazgo había terminado hace ya tres años. Sonic necesitaba relajarse, pensó en la lata de cerveza que tenía en su refrigerador, y en los cigarrillos de su cuarto.

Cuando llego a casa, esperaba encontrarse con la casa silenciosa, y con Sally ya dormida, pero al contrario al entrar, se hayo con una escena que no se esperaba. La Tv encendida, en el canal porno, mostraba una escena en donde una chica hacia un trió con sus dos amantes, su ultima lata de cerveza, vacía, en el suelo, uno de sus cigarrillo, apagado, en el cenicero. Y lo que más le impresiono, Sally recostada en el sofá, con una de sus manos, la que antes había sostenido el cigarro, masajeando uno de sus senos bajo el camisón, y su otra mano masturbando su vagina, mientras ella gemía de placer, ni siquiera estaba mirando ya la película.

Sonic estaba tan impresionado, pues no se imaginaba a Sally capaz de eso, que dejo caer accidentalmente las llaves, las cuales al chocar contra el suelo tintinearon, haciendo reaccionar a los dos.

Sally miro a Sonic, y viceversa. Un silencio incomodo reino en la sala. Luego la ardilla se puso roja de vergüenza, mientras retiraba las manos. Luego rápidamente tomo el control y cambio de canal, pero sabía que era inútil, ya la habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con una mano en su pecho y otra en la vagina.

-eh, puedo explicarlo, yo…

-eres impresionante

-¿eh?

Sally estaba desconcertada

-eres impresionante, creí que eras una chica pacifica que estaba muy reservada en cuanto al tema del sexo, pero ahora veo que te gusta todo lo relacionado con lo erótico, tomas cerveza y fumas

-solo un poco,

-bueno, veo que no eres lo que esperaba.

Sally sonrio. Luego, queriendo evitar el tema de nuevo, dijo:

-debo ir a dormir.

-espera, si pudiste tomarte mi última cerveza, no veo por qué puedas tomar parte de la champagne

-eh, Sonic, no hay porque, yo tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que buscar empleo y…

-tranquila solo será una copa-fue a la cocina, para traer la botella y dos copas, las puso en la mesa y sirvió la champagne-toma-dijo mientras le pasaba una de las copas a la ardilla

-gracias.

Se tomo la copa, sabia exquisito

-¿otra?

Sally se lo pensó un momento

-no veo por qué no

-ambos empezaron a tomar cada vez más de la deliciosa bebida, y cada vez más empezaron a descubrir que tenían cosas en común.

-¿tú sabes dónde puedo conseguir empleo?-pregunto Sally

-Mañana vendrás conmigo a la empresa, creo que tenemos el trabajo perfecto para ti.

Luego de acabarse la botella ambos subieron arriba, pero no a sus respectivas habitaciones, sino a la del erizo. Estando en el cuarto, se desvistieron, Sally se acostó, desnuda, en su cama mientras Sonic se colocaba arriba.

-¿estás segura?-pregunto el

-claro-respondió ella-Sonic, no es la primera vez que hago esto

-vaya, sigues sorprendiéndome

-anda y métela ya.

-como tu digas

El inserto su miembro erecto dentro de ella, y empezó a moverlo dentro de ella, mientras se recostaba arriba, y ambos juntaban sus labios.

-apenas te conozco-dijo ella entre gemidos-y ya estamos teniendo sexo.

-es más rápido que mi antigua relación, mi ex novia se rehusó por 5 meses, ella quería casarse antes de hacerlo.

-pero la convenciste, ¿no?

-sí, pero solo trajo más dolores de cabeza, termine rompiendo con ella, pero parece que ella no ah entendido el asunto, es mi secretaria y sigue acosándome

-pues va a tener que ver que las cosas cambiaron.

Ambos rieron. Luego siguieron hasta que Sonic libero su semen en ella.

-eso fue fantástico.

-sí, verdad, bueno, dime Sally, alguna vez te lo han hecho por el culo

Sally se quedo impresionada.

-¿eso se puede?

-sí, mira, te enseño-las ayudo a ponerse en la posición de perrito-solo te aviso que dolerá un poco.

-¿ok?-dijo ella insegura

-¿Lista?

Sally lo pensó

-No

-Aquí voy

-mejor dejemosl…

Sintió un dolor en el ano, Sonic ya lo había introducido.

-ok, ya lo metiste, ahora sácalo-dijo ella un poco adolorida

Sintió como lo sacaba lentamente, pero luego, cuando estaba a punto de quedar completamente afuera, lo volvía a introducir, una y otra vez, el dolor iba pasando y se convertía en placer. Sonic apoyaba sus manos en las caderas de ella, y Sally no paraba de gemir.

-¿quieres que lo saque?

-¡No! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡SIGUE!

Y el continuo hasta el final.

Se recostaron juntos, abrazándose mutuamente y sintiendo los sudorosos y exhaustos cuerpos desnudos chocando entre sí. Respiraban agitadamente, ninguno alcanzaba a pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente. Al final Sally pareció suspirar algo parecido a "eso fue fantástico" y se quedo dormida. Sonic la abrazo durante unos momentos, antes de sumergirse en el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y que quieran leer este fic en sus siguientes capitulo, solo les advierto que si son fans de sonamy es posible que no les guste mucho algunos de los siguientes.**

**Bueno, hasta entonces me despido. **


	2. Sweet Fantasy Games

**Capítulo 2: Sweet Fantasy Games**

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunto el erizo mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-adolorida

-creo que no debí haberlo hecho tan agresivamente ayer-dijo él mientras se sentaba al lado de la ardilla, mientras sonreía.

-tranquilo-contesto ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse, con un poco de dolor-por lo menos puedo sentarme.

-¿crees que podrás levantarte?

-metiste tu pene por mi culo, no veo por qué no pueda moverme a pesar del dolor.

-bien te traje el desayuno, chili dogs.

-oh, vaya-Sally no se mostró muy feliz

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?

-si me encantan, solo que cuando los como…-parecía muy avergonzada-me provocan gases.

-oh bueno, si quieres te preparo otra cosa.

-no, déjalo así-respondio mientras tomaba uno de los chili dogs-tal vez hoy no me den gases.

Ambos empezaron a comer el desayuno, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo el dolor de Sally empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer.

-hoy iremos a la empresa

La ardilla no respondió, pues estaba masticando uno de los chili dogs, así que el erizo espero a que terminara de comer primero.

-así, lo del trabajo, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

Sally sonrió.

¿Qué trabajo me darás Sonic? ¿El de secretaria?

-no, lo siento, aunque Amy está un poco loca, es muy buena secretaria

-¿Quién es Amy?

-mi ex

-ah, entiendo, ¿entonces?

-ayer cuando lo estábamos haciendo-dijo él mientras empezaba a acariciar la entrepierna de Sally- estabas gimiendo de placer-ella se sonrojo- así como lo estás haciendo ahora-eso hizo que se sonrojara más-por lo que pensé, que tú podrías ejercer un buen trabajo en la empresa, como una de las que dan las voces a los personajes en nuestros juegos.

-ósea, ¿que sea una seiyuu*?

**(N/A: SEIYUU es un término japonés que se designa a las personas que realizan el trabajo de voces de personajes en videojuegos o anime)**

-Exacto

-eh, bueno, Sonic, no sé si sea buena

-por favor, ayer te hubieras escuchado, eres magnífica para el trabajo

-pero ayer lo ESTABAMOS HACIENDO, nunca eh fingido una relación sexual

-no es fingir, y si tienes problemas, imagínatela.

-¿eh?

-imagínate la situación que dice en el guión, como si fuera real, y como si te estuviera pasando DE VERDAD.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Sally besó a Sonic en los labios.

-está bien, lo intentare

-esa es mi chica

Antes de vestirse e ir a la empresa, los dos tuvieron otro momento íntimo.

0-0-0-0-0

-llega tarde-dijo Amy mirando su reloj.

Estaba mirando la carretera enfrente de la empresa, buscando el auto de su jefe/ex novio, cuando lo diviso estuvo a punto de gritarle lo irresponsable que era, que llegaba muy tarde y la mesa directiva ya lo estaba esperando, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observo que a su lado venia una chica que no conocía.

-ah, Amy-dijo él mientras se detenía-lamento llegar tarde, ella es Sally, viene por el trabajo de Seiyuu, ¿recuerdas?-ella asintió-llévala al estudio de grabación, yo iré a la junta de la mesa directiva-luego se dirigió a la ardilla-luego iré a verte-y la beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse corriendo.

-un chico encantador, ¿verdad?-pregunto Amy, aun sorprendida

-si, así es, ¿tú eres Amy , verdad?-la otra asintió-Sonic me hablo sobre ti.

Ambas empezaron a caminar en dirección al estudio.

-Dime, Sally, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Sonic?

-desde ayer

-oh, y dime, ¿ya han tenido…?

-sexo, claro, lo sé, es raro, apenas nos conocimos ayer y ya hemos tenido relaciones sexuales.

-así es Sonic.

-el me dijo que contigo tardo 5 meses, que querías esperar al matrimonio

-siempre exagera, en realidad fueron 3, y si quería esperar al matrimonio.

Sally se fijo en algo que no había visto antes, Amy tenía un collar donde llevaba una figura de una cruz.

-¿eres cristiana?

-católica, para ser exactas.

-ahora entiendo lo del matrimonio.

-Sonic me convenció diciéndome que después de hacerlo nos casaríamos, ¿acaso ves algún anillo?

-no, lo lamento

-ah tranquila, es buen chico, pero tiene su lado…como decirlo…

-es un buen chico, pero a veces un hijo de puta

-exacto

Ambas rieron.

0-0-0-0-0

La felina y el erizo plateado estaban hablando cuando ellas llegaron.

Ninguno se fijo en la ardilla hasta que la eriza hablo.

-Blaze, Silver, esta es Sally, viene por el trabajo de nueva seiyuu

Ambas lo miraron, ella les sonrió

-encantada de conocerte, Sally-dijo Blaze mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-en…encan….encantrado de co…cono…conocerte…Sally-dijo tímidamente el erizo plateado.

-Silver es un poco tímido

-gusto en conocerlos a ustedes dos.

Bien-dijo Amy, ellos se encargaran de la prueba, yo tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos, suerte.

Y se retiro.

Bien, empecemos-dijo la felina sacando un folder-debe haber una razón para que Sonic pensara que eres adecuada para este trabajo, y él nunca se equivoca. Yo trabajo como Seiyuu, Silver graba las voces y hace la música de los juegos.

Silver sonrió tímidamente, no era mucho de hablar con recién conocidos.

-elegí uno de los guiones al azar-dijo mientras examinaba el guión que contenía el folder-pero mejor lo cambio.

No-contesto la ardilla-déjalo así, puedo hacerlo.

-¿segura de que puedes?-cuestiono Silver ella asintió

-está bien, pero si te resulta difícil cambiamos ¿ok?-pregunto la felina, Sally asintió, segura de que podía, y la chica le entrego el folder-solo te advierto, que este dialogo es de una escena de una violación.

0-0-0-0-0

Sally se sintió nerviosa, no estaba segura, jamás en su vida había sido violada, así que no supo como lo representaría.

"Calma Sally" se decía a si misma "recuerda lo que dijo Sonic, visualiza la situación, imagínatelo como si de verdad te estuviera ocurriendo, Concéntrate, eres una chica siendo violada"

Respiro hondo y exhalo.

-¿lista?-pregunto Silver, ella asintió-Bien comencemos grabando en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Acción.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Suéltame! (momento de pausa) ¡Déjame ir o gritare tan fuerte que atraeré a la policía! (otro momento de pausa) ¿Q-QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ALEJA ESO DE MI! ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR, AUN SOY VIRGEN! ¡NO! (un momento de jadeos) Por favor ¡SACALO! (llantos) sácalo, por favor, no le diré a nadie, solo sácalo y vete (más llantos, seguido de gemidos) para, para, no, para por favor, sácalo, por favor (los gemidos aumentan) no más, por favor…(gemidos y sollozos) adiós a mi virginidad (mas sollozos) solo termina de una vez quieres…(los gemidos aumentan) espera, ¡no vayas a correrte dentro de mí! (gemidos) ¡Me dejaras embarazada! (más gemidos) ¡NO POR FAVOR! (gemidos al límite) ¡CREO QUE ME VOY A CORRER YO TAMBIEN! (los gemidos dominan la cabina de grabación) ¡AAAAAAH! (los gemidos se tranquilizan) no debiste liberarlo tan profundo…quedare embarazada…

0-0-0-0-0

Ella salió de la cabina, sudando por el nerviosismo, temía haberlo hecho mal, y su miedo aumento al ver la cara sorprendida del erizo plateado y la felina.

-ERES…-empezó a decir Blaze, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa-PERFECTA PARA ESTE EMPLEO

La felina abrazo a la chica, que estaba sorprendida, y empezó a decir emocionada:

-Sabía que Sonic no se equivocaba, eres perfecta, lo hiciste maravilloso. Joder, hasta sentí que de verdad te violaban haya a dentro.

Silver sonrio, mientras sacaba una lata de cerveza y contemplaba la escena.

Otros deben conocerte-dijo la felina y tomo d ela mano a Sally-ven-y la jalo fuera del estudio.

0-0-0-0-0

¡Rouge tienes que conocerla!-dijo ella emocionada a la murciélago-ella es Sally la nueva seiyuu, no me lo vas a creer pero es excelente para el empleo.

-vaya me alegro de verdad-dijo un momento la murciélago y continuo con su trabajo, estaba haciendo un boceto de una chica en ropa interior.

Rouge se encarga de hacer los bocetos de los personajes-explico Blaze-y el de haya-señalo a un equidna rojo que escribía en una computadora-es Knuckles, el que escribe los guiones, ¡Knuckles!-grito, haciendo que el equidna se volteara a verla-¡esta chica hizo una excelente interpretación de tu guión de la violación!-una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del equidna.

En ese momento entro un erizo negro, parecía de la edad de Sonic.

-el es Shadow-explico la felina-el es otro Seiyuu, el interpreta a casi la mayoría de los personajes masculinos, junto a Tails, pero él no vino a trabajar hoy, pues es su día libre, tal vez lo conozcas luego, Shadow-le dijo al erizo negro-ella es Sally- el miro a la chica y se alejo con indiferencia-tranquilo no es muy sociable, ven tienes que conocer a otras más.

Y la llevo a otro cuarto.

Este cuarto tenía cuatro computadoras. Y en ellas había tres jóvenes: dos equidnas, la otra una eriza rosada (pero que no era Amy) y la tercera una coneja.

-Ellas son Tikal, Sonia, Shade y Cream-son las programadoras de los juegos.

Las cuatro saludaron sin despegarse de las computadoras.

-chicas ella es Sally, la nueva seiyuu.

Las cuatro sonrieron y volvieron a su trabajo.

-y solo falta un último.

Y se la llevo.

0-0-0-0-0

Manic, el hermano de Sonic, estaba ocupado, disfrutando uno de los juegos que la empresa había programado, pero tuvo que interrumpirlo cuando tocaron.

-pasen

Manic era el encargado de ventas de la empresa, se aseguraba de que el marketing y la publicidad de los juegos, además de ser el fan numero 1 de la empresa.

-¿Quién es la chica nueva?-pregunto curioso.

-es Sally, la nueva seiyuu.

-hola-dijo ella, un poco cansada por tanta caminata y presentaciones.

-asumo que eres la nueva pretendiente de mi hermano, ¿verdad?-esto hizo que la ardilla se pusiera nerviosa-tranquilo, la novia de mi hermano es para mí como una hermana, aunque Sonia ya es nuestra hermana, pero eso no importa, bienvenida a la empresa, espero poder "disfrutar de algunos futuros juegos con tu participación"

Ella sonrió, un poco incomoda.

-no creas que soy un pervertido, estoy interesado en otra chica.

Y regreso a su "trabajo" con el más reciente juego de la empresa, y las chicas se retiraron, no sin antes de que Manic le dijera a Blaze "haces una excelente actuación de tu personaje" a lo cual la chica sonrió alagada.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Sonic cuando los dos se subieron a su auto después de un día de trabajo.

-excelente, Blaze dice que soy perfecta para el empleo y todos fueron muy amables conmigo, creo que voy a adorar este empleo.

-De verdad me alegra.

Sonic encendió el auto en dirección a la casa.

Minutos después Sonic estaría acostado en su cama, desnudo, mientras Sally, igual sin ropa, lamia su miembro erecto.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy se quedo pensativa en su auto. Tal vez era hora de dejar ir a Sonic. Sally le había caído bien, era una buena chica, y de seguro hacia feliz a Sonic. Ella tendría que buscarse a alguien más.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió, se quito su collar con la cruz, guardándola en el maletero, condujo hasta el único bar que conocía y entro. El bar era atendido por un cocodrilo llamado Vector y su esposa Vanilla, quien era madre de su compañera de trabajo Cream.

-Hola Amy, ¿quieres lo de siempre?

-No, Vector, esta vez quiero algo fuerte, dame la bebida más fuerte que tengas.

-¿segura?

Ella asintió.

Le sirvieron no uno, sino varias botellas de la bebida más fuerte que tenían, pero ella no caía en el efecto del alcohol, era su característica especial, era inmune a embriagarse, podría tomarse 100 botellas alcohólicas, fuertes o suaves, y no se emborracharía.

Entonces, Amy se fijo en una zorra de peo rojo, y sin miedo se acerco a ella.

-Hola, soy Amy Rose

Ella la miro un rato y, sonriendo, respondió.

-Soy Fiona Fox, Investigadora Privada, pero Fracasada.

0-0-0-0-0


	3. Mina

**Capítulo 3: Mina**

Los dos estaban tomando una ducha. El agua fría de la regadera resbalaba por sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras él la llenaba de besos por el cuello.

-¿hay alguna noche en la que no terminemos teniendo sexo?-pregunto Sally con sarcasmo.

Era su tercer día en Station Square, y las cosas iban de bien a mejor.

-Si quieres-contesto el erizo azul-podemos tomarnos un día de descanso.

-¿y cuál sería?

-¿te parece el viernes?

-no

-¿el sábado?

-tampoco

-entonces el domingo

-sí, ¿por qué no? El domingo siempre es tomado como día de descanso.

-OK, entonces los domingos nada de sexo.

-me parece bien, pero, hoy es miércoles, ¿verdad?

-exactamente, faltan 3 días más para domingo.

-en ese caso-ella se separo de su abrazo y se sentó en el suelo, con el agua fría cayendo sobre sus pechos y su vientre-quiero que lo metas-miro su miembro,-¿a qué esperas?

-a que tú me lo pidieras, preciosa.

Se arrodillo junto a ella e introdujo su miembro por la entrada de la ardilla. Esta le beso en los labios.

-sabes que eres mío, ¿verdad?-le pregunto.

-¿y tú sabes que también eres mía?-contesto Sonic.

-si, tal vez mañana vaya a hacerme un tatuaje en el vientre o en el trasero que diga "propiedad de Sonic"

-¿y por qué no uno que diga "Sonic estuvo aquí"?

-tal vez.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y mientras el agua fría caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, se entregaron el uno al otro.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al edificio principal de la empresa, pero Sally se sorprendió de algo que no había visto antes. Afuera de la entrada principal estaba un grupo de mujeres jóvenes con carteles en las manos en modo de protestas.

-¡Joder, no de nuevo!-dijo Sonic molesto.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-es un grupo Feminista que está en contra de mi empresa, liderado por una ex novia.

-¿Amy?

-no, otra anterior a Amy

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tuviste una novia anterior a Amy?

-Amy también se sorprendió cuando vinieron a protestar por primera vez, dos meses después del rompimiento de la otra ex novia.

-¿y quién es?

-¿ves a esa?-señalo a una mangosta de pelo morado, quien parecía estar al mando del grupo protestante.-es Mina Mongoose, mi primera novia, ella es una feminista, y odia a los hombres, en especial a mi-Sonic dio marcha atrás al auto-no quiero tener una discusión con ella hoy, así que vamos a entrar por el estacionamiento de atrás.

Se alejaron de la entrada principal, mientras las protestantes siguieron manifestando en contra de la empresa. Mina miraba con desprecio el edificio.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Llamo a la policía, Sonic?-pregunto Amy mirando la manifestación por la ventana.

-no, ya lo hemos hecho antes, y parece que Mina no se rinde.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Qué tal si intentamos razonar con ella?-sugirió Sally.

No-contesto el erizo-Mina no accederá a razonar con nadie de la empresa, conoce a casi todos los miembros, todos menos…-de repente paro, y una idea surgió tanto del erizo azul como de la rosa, quienes voltearon a ver a la ardilla.

-eh, ¿Por qué me miran a mi?

-¿Qué tal si tu convences a Mina y sus seguidoras se marchen?-sugirió Amy.

-eh…bueno…yo-dijo nerviosamente.

-vamos-la apoyo el erizo-haces un fantástico trabajo como seiyuu, seguro que también tienes habilidades persuasivas y podrás convencerlas.

-eh, bueno, hare un intento, pero no creo que resulte.

0-0-0-0-0

Mina esperaba que alguien de la empresa saliera por la puerta principal y les dijera que se marcharan o tendrían que llamar a las autoridades de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa vio a una ardilla, una chica que jamás había visto antes, saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia ellas con paso decidido. La desconocida se acerco a ellas y con mirada seria les dijo:

-Escúchenme por favor, no sé qué problema tengan con esta empresa, y la verdad no me interesa, pero les quisiera pedir de la manera más cordial que por favor se marchen en silencio y no vuelvan a molestar, por favor.

Las protestantes se quedaron en silencio. La más cercana a Mina hablo:

-no podemos marcharnos, esta empresa agrede sexualmente a las mujeres

-¿en qué sentido?

-en que muestra a las mujeres como un objeto sexual que puede usar el hombre para sus morbosidades.

-bueno, tal vez algunos de los juegos sean en cierta forma de contenido fuerte, ¿pero están consientes que varios empleados de la empresa son mujeres?

La chica quiso protestar, pero luego callo, fue Mina quien hablo.

-Se que muchas mujeres trabajan aquí, y tal vez por voluntad y gusto propio, tal vez porque las manipularon para que así piensen, jeje, mira querida, no sé quién eres, pero algo me dice que eres el nuevo "juguete" de la empresa, ¿acaso ese erizo se canso de la rosada? Yo creo que sí. Veras, lo que hace ese erizo es manipularte, para que cumplas sus deseos, y cuando se aburra de ti, te cambiara por otra, como lo hizo conmigo y con la rosada, así que piénsalo, ¿de verdad quieres ser su "juguete"?

Sally no cambio su expresión seria.

-yo no sé si el hecho de que Sonic haya roto contigo te haya causado un trauma psicológico para que le llegues a tener desprecio, pero te diré algo, yo no soy ningún juguete, ni Amy tampoco lo es, así que por favor márchate.

-¿oh que harás, puta?

Había un silencio incomodo entre los que la rodeaban, mirando fijamente el suceso, Mina sonreía maliciosamente, creyendo que haber ganado, pero no se esperaba lo que Sally hizo. Con suficiente destreza, ella dirigió un puñetazo directo a la boca de la mangosta, quien por la fuerza de impacto cayó al suelo, escupiendo un hilillo de sangre en el pavimento. La chica impresionada se levanto poco a poco, y en sus manos escupió dos pequeñas figuras blancas. Sally la había golpeado con la suficiente fuerza para tirarle dos dientes.

-no lo volveré a repetir, Mina-dijo ella severamente-lárgate o tendré que hacerte entender por las malas.

Mina la miro con ira y encerró el puño para golpear a Sally, pero ella era lo suficientemente lista para adivinar sus movimientos, por lo que esquivo el golpe y rápidamente dirigió uno al estomago de la mangosta, quien se arrodillo de dolor.

-no lo volveré a decir, Mina, lárgate ahora.

Mina no escucho, se levanto e intento abalanzarse contra ella, pero la ardilla, con una mirada de indiferencia, lanzo una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de la chica, y a pesar de que las mujeres no tienen lo mismo que los hombres, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mina, con lagrimas en los ojos, cayera al suelo mientras con sus manos cubría la zona adolorida.

¿Te irás ahora?-pregunto Sally.

No fue necesario repetirlo, Mina se levanto y, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio, se alejo lentamente por la acera. Sally volteo a ver al resto de chicas.

-¿y bien?

Las chicas se retiraron igualmente.

Sally fue en dirección a la entrada.

0-0-0-0-0

-Estuviste fantástica-dijo Sonic

-no exageres

-no, es verdad, mi parte favorita fue cuando le diste esa patada en la entrepierna, hasta a mi me dolió, bueno, no.

-solo tenía que ponerla en su lugar, además, ella se lo busco.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto el mangosta macho de pelo negro al verla entrar lentamente en la casa.

-Nada que te importe, Ash-contesto con enojo la mangosta de pelo morado.

-como tu digas.

Ash era el novio actual de Mina, y aunque ella dijera que odiaba a todos los hombres, y los odiaba, a todos menos a él. Se habían conocido poco después del rompimiento con Sonic, ella había caído en un estado de depresión, y llego a cierto punto que intento suicidarse.

Planeaba tirarse desde un puente, era de noche y la calle estaba vacía, por lo que se subió al borde y, con lágrimas en los ojos, estuvo a punto de saltar, cuando dos brazos la rodearon y la jalaron así la seguridad del pavimento. Ella no intento liberarse, solo miro a quien había impedido su suicidio. El joven mangosta de pelo negro la miraba igualmente con la respiración agitada.

-¿es que estás loca? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

Ella no respondió, solo se aparto de él, se sentó frente a su salvador y, cubriendo la cara entre las rodillas, se puso a llorar.

Ash se apiado de ella y la consoló, le pregunto si tenía algún lugar donde vivir, y al enterarse que no tenia donde vivir, le ofreció su casa. Desde entonces ambos vivían ahí, y Mina quería de verdad a Ash, porque él le había dado algo que Sonic no, y eso era cariño y comprensión. Durante su relación, Sonic la uso como un objeto sexual, y nada más. No sentía nada por ella y al poco tiempo se aburrió y la dejo.

Y aunque Sonic fue así en el pasado, con sus posteriores relaciones fue cambiando, con Amy se comporto más cariñoso, y ahora con Sally, realmente estaba enamorado.

En aquel momento, los dos sentados en la sala, Mina dejo de sentir el dolor en su vientre, su entrepierna y sus muelas, deposito un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de Ash, y parándose frente a él y tapando la televisión, se desnudo lentamente. El la miraba sorprendida.

-¿estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-era la primera vez que lo hacían, Mina le había dicho que no quería sexo hasta el matrimonio, pero ahora parecía cambiar de opinión. Ella asintió levemente.

Mientras Ash recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, ella le ayudo a desvestirse.

0-0-0-0-0

El departamento era pequeño y algo sucio, pero era cómodo.

Amy estaba acostada en un colchón, con una manta cubriéndole su cuerpo desnudo. Su collar de crucifijo colgaba de su cuello. Junto a ella, recostada en sus pechos, estaba Fiona.

Ambas se habían conocido en el bar hace unos días, y se volvieron amigas rápidamente, pero Amy quería que fueran más que amigas. Ella había tomado la iniciativa esa noche, la primera que tuvieron sexo. Fiona le parecía irónico que Amy, una católica devota, fuera bisexual. Y que estuviera a favor de la homosexualidad.

El teléfono, conectado en una esquina de la habitación, empezó a sonar, Fiona se levanto y lo tomo.

-¿diga?

-¿estoy hablando con la detective privada Fiona Fox, verdad?

-así es, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-quiero que busque a una persona desaparecida, tengo la sospecha de que vive en Station Square.

-¿bien dígame, datos generales, nombre, todo eso, para saber a quién busco?

-le envié por paquetería un sobre con toda la información necesaria, búsquela y dígame la ubicación de donde vive, yo le pagare muy bien por el trabajo.

-está bien, yo le aviso si descubro algo.

Colgó.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y regreso con Amy.

-¿era un cliente?

Fiona asintió, ambas chicas juntaron sus labios en un beso y se volvieron a dormir.

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
